


-

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>короткая история о холоде и смерти</p>
            </blockquote>





	-

Священные леса Макалании, блистающий хрустальный полумрак, стеклянный треск мёртвых ветвей и листьев под лёгкими ступнями Призывающей.  
Она говорит со своими Эонами.  
Это её маленькая тайна, её непростительная слабость. История повторяется снова и снова: она украдкой покидает дом, пока её телохранители спят, и, замирая сердцем, входит в благовонную тьму храма.  
Храмовым стражам не устоять перед её робкой улыбкой. Её мягкость - того рода, что сокрушает камень любых стен, железо любых замков.  
Её смирение гасит ярость высвобожденных Эонов.  
Она закрывает глаза и простирает руки навстречу неудержимому шквалу древней силы и просит: говори со мной. Не делай мне больно, прошу тебя. Говори со мной. Я ничто рядом с тобою, я знаю, но если я услышу твой голос, я стану частью тебя, а ты - частью меня. Не делай мне больно, дай мне прикоснуться к твоему могуществу, а после - если захочешь - обрушь на меня всю свою мощь и горечь, и я приму смерть с благодарностью.  
Так песок впитывает морскую воду, обращая гнев волн в пену.  
Храм в Макалании огромен. Тени мёртвых витают по сводами, наполняя холодный воздух шорохом невидимых крыльев, слабыми стонами потерянных душ.  
Юна останавливается, закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает.  
\- Я здесь, - говорит она. - Где же ты? Поговори со мной.  
Порыв ветра из ниоткуда швыряет Юне в лицо шквал невидимых ледяных игл, и Шива являет себя.  
Она ступает с царственно лёгкостью, в шорохах прозрачных покрывал, в нежном неживом звоне стылого металла украшений. Брови её надменны, груди её высоки, бёдра, опоясанные золотой цепью, тяжёлые плети её волос змеятся по каменным плитам.  
Изысканный узор изморози на её лице - обломки ледяной маски, навечно сросшиеся с кожей.  
\- Маленькая девочка, - говорит она и протягивает к Юне руку.  
Юна замирает, подавляя желание отпрянуть.  
\- Ты хотела говорить со мной?  
Она касается губ Юны, её подбородка, проводит по нежному горлу безупречным сапфировым когтем, таким острым, что кожа могла бы прорваться под ним, как бумага.  
Юна зажмуривается.  
\- Ну что ж, я говорю с тобой. - Она наклоняется и выдыхает в самое ухо Юны:  
\- И я говорю тебе: разденься.  
Юна подчиняется.  
Шива наклоняет голову - косы тихо звенят, тяжёлые, как диковинные змеи, - и окидывает Юну бесстрастным мёртвым взглядом прекрасных глаз: и синеющие от холода маленькие ступни, бледные, плотно сжатые губы, острые соски, затвердевшие от холода.  
\- А теперь, - говорит Шива, и голос её дробится о стены, множится, превращаясь в звенящий хор тысяч прекрасных голосов, - согрей меня.  
И Юна послушно касается её груди.  
Холод впивается в ладонь безжалостной иглой, пронзает руку до самого плеча.  
Шива вздыхает - эфемерный звон падающих кристалликов льда - и склоняется над ней.  
Они опускаются на пол. Тяжёлые жгуты волос падают на плечи Юны, вплетённые в них золотые кольца обжигают кожу, тихо звенят, стукаясь о каменные плиты.  
Шива целует её.  
Губы Юны немеют.  
Пальцы Шивы скользят по её коже, рождая озноб и жар. Юна беспомощно вскрикивает: бесплотная рука раздвигает её бёдра, и холод проникает внутрь, неумолимый, острый, обжигающий, и ей кажется, что тело её становится хрупким, как лёд. Юна задыхается. Она - пузырёк воздуха в глыбе хрусталя, оглушённая, потерянная. Это вывернутое наизнанку удовольствие, бездна, на дне которой - боль, холод, смерть, необратимость.  
\- Обними меня, - просит Шива.  
Просьба, произнесённая её мёртвым прекрасным голосом, звучит, как приговор.  
\- Тидус, - беззвучно шепчет Юна, обхватывая бесплотное холодное тело руками, - Тидус, Тидус...  
\- Не смей, - в ярости кричит Шива. - Не смей думать о нём!  
Стержень ледяной боли пронизывает тело Юны насквозь и выходит из её рта беззвучным криком.  
\- Не смей, - повторяет Шива, и теперь голос её почти ласков.  
\- Прости, - всхлипывает Юна, - прости меня, прости, про...  
Шива поднимается. Спина её гибка, как молодой ствол, лазурные змеи  
\- Встань, - велит она, и Юна, дрожа, встаёт, покачиваясь на нетвёрдых ногах, прижимая руку к низу живота, где утихает, истаивает, медленно растворяется ранящий её изнутри острый обломок льда.  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, - говорит Шива. - Может, я была женщиной когда-то. Моё сердце билось, и кровь моя была горяча, и соки мои сладки, а ныне я горечь и холод. Достаточно ли в тебе мужества, чтоб испить меня?  
Она протягивает руку и запускает безукоризненные мёртвые пальцы в волосы Юны. Волна обжигающе холодной боли обрушивается вниз по позвоночнику Юны, и она со слабым стоном падает на колени.  
\- Достаточно ли в тебе силы, чтоб испить меня? - повторяет Шива.  
И Юна с бессловесной покорностью приникает к точке схождения её совершенных ног.  
Она действительно была женщиной, крутобёдрой, жаркой, живой, и плоть её истекала соками, Юна верит в это - и немеющим языком ласкает её межножье, касается коченеющими пальцами складок холодной не-плоти, с таким усердием и исступлённой нежностью, словно это может вернуть ту, которая века назад стала богиней льда, к жизни.  
Вздох Шивы раскатывается под сводами храма, низкий и тревожащий, как далёкий гром.  
\- Довольно, - говорит она. - Ступай.  
Юна возвращается в постель и, после недолгих тихих слёз, забывается глубоким сном без сновидений, а когда просыпается, в сердце её нет ни обиды, ни злости, в теле - холода и боли.  
Она никогда не вспоминает о ночи в храме Макалании - воспоминания стёрлись, как следы на песке; но много лет спустя, когда приходит её время, Юна делает шаг в бесконечный холод смерти с улыбкой, какой встречают вернувшегося после долгой разлуки любовника.


End file.
